


bloom

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small and simple love story.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This was for me to try writing in past tense and in first person pov :-]  
Hope you enjoy!

“I like your shoes”, was the first thing that you ever said to me.

I hadn’t seen you before, but I had heard of you. Of course I had. News travelled fast in our school. You were the new kid, moved here from some other city. Apparently, you had also lived abroad for some time. That’s what they said anyway.

I was wearing Converse that day, one of them black and the other yellow. That’s what I always wore, but I still turned my eyes down and looked at my feet when you spoke your thoughts out loud. You were standing a few lockers to the left from mine.

“Thanks?” I said carefully. I guess that you appreciated my effort to use different colored shoes. You sounded completely sincere after all.

You had already placed your books in your locker but you were still just standing there, looking at me like you were expecting for something. You looked a little shy. I didn’t really think anything about it, but instead just closed my locker and walked away.

I had never been very good with people. Luckily, neither had you really, as I learned later.

Only when I was walking home, I realized that you were probably trying to strike up a conversation with me and hopefully make a new friend. I felt kind of bad for just walking away. But in my defense, people usually didn’t approach me so how was I supposed to realize that immediately.

The next day when I walked to the classroom, I saw you sitting at the back of it. We were both pretty early, there were only a couple of other people there. I didn’t know that you and I shared that class.

I walked to the back of the classroom and plopped down on the seat next to you. You looked a bit surprised to see me. 

“Hey”, I said after a moment of silence. You had just turned your eyes to the notebook in front of you again. But your eyes flickered back to me when I spoke.

“Hi?” this time it was you who sounded slightly confused.

“I’m Donghyuck”, I said then and offered you a small smile.

“Mark”, you told me your name in turn. You had jet-black hair that was a bit messy probably due to the autumn wind blowing outside, high cheekbones and dark-brown eyes. You were clothed to loose-fitting jeans, and a red hoodie that looked good with your black hair.

The corners of your lips curled upwards after our introductions, the smile slowly lighting up your whole face. It reached all the way to your dark eyes that twinkled a little.

I realized that you had a really nice smile.

I started spending breaks and lunches with you. It was weird at first, since I was so used to being all by myself. But it was good weird, right from the start.

You laughed very easily. I learned that almost immediately. You would always pound your hand against your thigh whenever I made you laugh really hard. It was really nice that someone liked my stories and jokes so much.

I knew other people in school always looked us weird. You were handsome, anyone could see that. And you were really nice to everybody. They couldn’t understand why you chose to spend time with me when you could have hung out with the popular people. Why you chose the weird boy who walks in different colored shoes and uses eyeliner.

For some time, I was worried that you would suddenly realize you had made a mistake when choosing your crowd, and that you would ditch me in favor of those other people. But you never did. Instead you stuck with me, and you always looked so happy whenever you saw me.

I really liked you, you know.

By the time snow had already covered the ground and Christmas was approaching fast, you and I were always spending time together after school. You would come over to my house, or I would come over to yours.

I grew accustomed of having you around. Suddenly the time when I had spent all my time alone, felt like a distant memory. You were always there and I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“Hey Hyuck, you wanna go to the movies with me some time?” you asked me one day when we were walking home from school. Big snowflakes were falling from the clouded sky and sticking themselves to your woolly beanie. It wasn’t too cold outside though, luckily.

“Like a date thing?” I asked jokingly. I didn’t dare to ask it seriously, I had to have the possibility to play it as a joke if you turned me down.

A pink hue appeared on your cheeks after my question, “I mean, yeah...”, you then answered, nervousness evident in your voice and painted all over your features.

I never meant to fall for you, you know. But you made it so damn easy.

“I’d love that”, I answered, this time without joking around and instead a bit shyly. I stepped closer to you and took your hand in mine.

You hold my hand the whole walk home.

And after that every time we walked together.

Our first kiss happened after the first date. It was a simple kiss, just a soft press of lips. It was the first of many.

Seasons changed and I think that slowly we changed too. But my feelings for you only grew stronger every day. I had never thought that I would find the love of my life already in high school but somehow, I did.

It was in the spring, the first time you said those words to me, the ones that I would never become tired of hearing. We were lying on your bed in your first apartment, facing each other in the almost dark room, soon ready to go to sleep. You reached your hand to softly run your fingers on my cheek. Then you whispered,

“I love you, Donghyuck”

I felt content at that moment.

“I love you too”

I knew I had found my forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
